


Shattered Stars

by Strophie



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, forsaken and beyond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strophie/pseuds/Strophie
Summary: After the death of Cayde-6, Petra and her new acquaintance must enact revenge and save the reefborn from extinction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the click! Things here will start to diverge soon and will contain spoilers for forsaken and shadowkeep, any plot I feel is worth incorporating I'll be doing so after the divergence.

Cayde is dead. Hours after the service with Ikora and Zavala that blatant fact still haunts me. Like im supposed to just file it away with the other facts of the universe and get on with it. _ Space is dark. The sun is bright. Cayde is dead. _ Sure, some guardians die, but it's never the ones you know, it's never your friends. _ Until it is. _

“Its okay to grieve, but I think he’d want us to keep moving” I look up as my little light materializes in the cockpit with me “We need to avenge him Amara”

I nod and wipe the tears from my eyes, it was all I could muster stand defiantly to Zavala and declare my vengeance on Uldren. As soon as little light transmatted me onto my ship my composure broke. 

“You’re right, as always” I tap on a control surface for a moment before the vastness of space outside fades into a mirror. When I was first reborn I spent hours looking at the mirror My purple hair, blue skin, and glowing orange eyes seemed so alien yet familiar, the only other awoken I knew were Zavala and Master Rahool and neither seemed like the type I could ask. I didn’t even know what awoken were until I asked my ghost. Wiping the last remnants of sadness from my eyes I punched in Petra’s number. She picks up after a few rings, the cacophony of battle in her surroundings blares over the speakers for a moment before being automatically adjusted.

“Amara! I was just about to call after I handled things here. I’m sure you agree that Uldren needs to pay for what he's done?”

Despite the circumstances, I can’t help but chuckle “I did just threaten my position in the vanguard stating as such.”

I can hear her grimace on the other end “I’m sorry cousin, I thought they would have been just as eager to enact revenge. But if you’re willing to see things through please meet me in the Tangled Shore, I’ve got the location of Cayde’s killers and a guarantee that they won't be able to escape.”

We share a silence for a few moments. Am I really going to do this? Betray Zavala’s trust? Is revenge what he would want? It’s what I want. “Okay, send me the location”

Her smile radiates through her voice “I will, you won't regret this guardian.” The call ends and a moment later her directions populate in her ship's computer.

“You heard her little light, punch it” My ghost’s shell twirls in what only would be translated as a roll of the eyes and disappears, the ships engines roaring to life a second later, slipping into FTL as they leave earth behind.

I stared into the multicolored stream of lights as we hurtled towards the Reef. For all the secrets that I’ve uncovered as a Warlock, Petra Venj remains a mystery. How she's able to hold together after losing so much, after the leadership of her people has fallen on her shoulders. I don’t know how she does it. 

The ship jostles again as we exit FTL, approaching the Tangled Shore of the Reef. As we approach I see Petra sitting cross legged on a nearby rock, sipping from a thermos. She smiles as my ship approaches and I get to her voice once more as my ghost transmatts me to the ground

“Welcome back Amara, lets go settle a score”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Amara sneak into the scorn stronghold to cut the head off the snake

The doors of the scorn stronghold slid silently open, allowing passage to Peta and I. Even the buildings the scorn reside in have come to take on a pervasive wrongness to their fallen counterparts. So far the operation has been silent, Petra’s contact, a fallen by the name of Spider, has provided the means and the operatives to stop any transmatts out of the area, which of course also means we’re trapped here too-I shake that thought from my head, no, we’re here for revenge and we won’t be leaving without it.

I see Petra slightly lean towards her ear piece, Listening to another conversation before nodding satisfied to me “Spider’s fallen have set the transmatt jammers, we’ve passed the point of no return”

“When has that ever bothered people like us?” Despite the...tense relationship between the Reef and The City, I can’t help but feel a kinship with Petra and the bravery she exudes. She would make an excellent guardian. 

I look forward to the door that marked the entrance to the meeting chambers, supposedly where we would find our quarry and try to focus my thoughts. My helmet, what the cryptarchs called  _ Eye of Another World  _ has always interact strongly with my awoken powers of foresight. I’ve seldom been able to force it, but ever so often I get a flash of future insight outside of my dreams. After the moment passes its clear no wisdom will be gained. Petra moves to one side of the door and I to the other, the bow in my hands feeling reassuring under my grip.

“Ready?” Petra asks, her eye catches mine, though she can’t see past my helmet her gaze fills me with warmth and confidence.  _ Is this another power of hers? _

“Ready” The door opens and-

- _ Seven _ barons turn from the war table in the center to look up at us.

The instincts of my training seize me before anything else, I loose the readied arrow into the group, glancing off the armor of the Mindbender.

“I was expecting two or three to be in here at most!” I scream as the barons spring into action. Petra is quick to adapt, she detaches her grenade belt and throws it at the stairwell connecting this upper floor to them. As the explosives detonate I swing out of cover, the first baron I sight in on is the Rider trying to climb up to our catwalk on the far side of the room. I almost feel bad how easy it is to release and see her fall back down with my arrow in her neck.

_ Six _

Out of the corner of my eye I see the trickster and the Rifleman trying to transmatt out.  _ Tough luck friends _ . I look over to Petra, laying into the Mindbender as he tries to climb the debris up to us. It takes that second of admiring my comrade for the Hangman to catch me in the back with his cauldron. Sending me careening off catwalk and down with the rest of the Barons.

“Amara!” I hear Petra yell, I pick my head back up in time to see her levitate her knife and send it flying into the face of the Mindbender. A roar is all I hear as he falls back to the ground.

_ Five _

I bring myself to my feet. Petra is running across the catwalk, peppering the smaller barons with her sidearm and forcing them into cover, giving me time to recover. I dash across the room towards the Hangman, sending arrows towards the Rifleman, but he dodges each one in turn. Crossing under the Hangman I pull two arrows from my quiver and jump, sticking them into the small of his back. The Hangman howls in what I assume a combination of pain and anger. He flings himself around trying to get me off, I grit my teeth and start climbing, with his back facing towards the hiding barons. The Mad Bomber takes the opportunity to pop out of cover, winding back to lob an easy grenade at me, he never finishes as Petra lands a decisive shot to the head.

_ Four _

The kill is enough to keep the rest down as the Hangman and I struggle. I lift myself to his neck just as he slams his back into the wall where I was a moment before. As he brings his hands up to pull me off I wind back and strike his head, channeling solar energy through his skull. He howls in anguish once more as he's finally successful in throwing me off of him, slamming me into the ground. I get back on my knees in time to send a merciful arrow to his head.

_ Thr- _

The blast of an energy rifle sears into my back, sending me sprawling again. Somehow the Trickster made her way up to the catwalk and is engaged in a duel with petra, allowing the Marksman his shot. The Machinist also climbs out, sending a gout of flame from her spear towards me. Rolling out of the way I drop my free hand to my side giving the mental command to materialize my machine gun, but nothing comes. Damn it, the transmatt jammers. I forgot they’d also interfere with my guns. I’ll have to handle this with just my bow. I run toward the Machinist, taking a second to glance toward the Rifleman towards him, forcing him to move and giving me the time I need.

I send two arrows flying towards the Machinist, the first glancing against her armor but the other finding purchase in her torso. She flinches in pain, giving me the opening I need.

_ No one expects to be drop kicked by a warlock _

Especially not her it seems, I send her sprawling to the floor. Judging by how she's twitching I must have broken something important. Its grizzly to leave her like this, but I don’t have the time to offer her a quick death. I get moving again just in time to dodge another shot from the Rifleman, but now we’re close, out of his element.

Ducking low I run towards him, he's a fair bit more prepared than the Machinist, catching me as I slam us both into the wall. Wringing his hands around my throat he lifts me off the ground.

“You really didn’t think you were going to walk away from this did you?” His putrid voice slides its tongue over my ears. “You were dead the moment you walked in here”

I can’t reach my bow or draw an arrow from this position,I desperately try to think of something as my body starts screaming for oxygen. Then, in the back of my mind I feel a humming, a vibration. Coming from behind me, the corpse of the Mindbender? No, the knife embedded in his face, its singing to me. As my vision darkens I try to reach out to it with my mind, I imagine my fingers coiling around the handle. As my imaginary grip tightens its song fills me wholly, the knife launches out of its resting place, making a large arc across the room before barreling into the chest of the Rifleman.

_ How did I do that? _

I don't have time to dwell, a couple deep breaths and I find my rhythm again. Pulling an arrow I sink it into the Rifleman, ending him.

_ Two _

Suddenly my vision leaves me again, but this time it's familiar. My awoken heritage, amplified by my helmet, showing me a portent of the future. I see Petra losing her fight against the trickster, being forced back until

_ A hidden explosive takes her life. _

Then I’m back, looking up that vision is already coming true. Petra has taken some hits, her moves are getting slower and I can see her wounds across her chest and arms. Playing defensively, she's giving up ground.

I run towards the catwalk, with a leap and a blink I just barley land sprawled on the floor. Getting up I see the Trickster turn to face me, as petra lunges for an attack with her spare knife I see a smile creep across the Tricksters face.

_ I’m too late _

In her attack Petra left herself open, the Trickster kicks her back, flying towards the explosive that will end her life

“No!” I do the only thing I can think of. Folding my solar gift into a sword, I throw it into the fray. The Trickster nimbly dodges the blade like I hoped. My sword plants itself into the ground next to Petra as she hits the floor, its healing energy spreading out as the bomb detonates.

And I die.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It only takes a couple seconds my ghost to revive me. Petra’s safety is the first thing that comes to my mind, I pull myself up and look for my Reefborn companion. I spot her flung from the broken catwalk on the floor below, the Trickster’s body a few feet from her. I guess she thought this would be everyone’s coup de grace. I blink down and try to assess her, she's barely alive. The shrapnel from the explosion has torn through her armor and a pool of blood is forming on the ground below. I rip open a rift without second thought, allowing the healing power of the sun through and onto us. But the light that sufuses and strengthens me only flushes her skin and closes the smallest of cuts. She isnt of the light, this won't help her.

“Please hold on Petra” I scoop her up in my arms and start running for the exit. Shes so much lighter than I expected.

“Light, tell Spider’s fallen to secure the exits, we’re leaving right now!” I drown out his translation to the crew and instead look back to Petra, her breathing is so shallow I can barely feel her chest rising. Futile though it is I fill her with as much healing energy as I can until we get back to the ship. With the jammers down the transmatt is not problem, I gently lower her into the passenger seat and move to the cockpit. I’m struck by the fact that I don’t know where to go. She’d die before we’d get to The City or another guardian outpost. The Techeuns could help her but she never told me where they are. The damned Reefborn and their secrets. The only other place is where we stopped to plan this mission, Spider’s den.


End file.
